


A Keeper

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Donna is longing for the simple comforts.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine
> 
> **Notes:** written for kiramaru for the prompt marshmallows and for classics_lover on comment_fic for the prompt Doctor Who, Ten (+ Donna Noble), A Keeper (Graham Norton), happy holidays

“Oi, do you have an electric kettle or something around here?” Donna poked around in the T.A.R.D.I.S.’s storage bins.

The Doctor glanced away from the controls, not that they needed much attending at the moment. They were in deep space. Not much was likely to happen, at least not until he or the T.A.R.D.I.S. found them some new trouble to get into. “Why?”

“You’ll see. I just want to put the kettle on,” she replied.

He shrugged and found her the kettle. He’d find out what she was up to soon enough. Donna fussed with it as he scrolled through possibilities in his head. Should they visit the Rachter nebula? 1920s New York? A trip to Lady Vastra’s? The smell of chocolate captured his attention, dragging his thoughts back to the now. He glanced over to see Donna stirring up two big mugs of Cadbury’s drinking chocolate.

“That smells good,” he said, when what he wanted to ask was ‘what are you doing in my command center?’

“I got some the last time we were in London.” Donna beamed at him, holding up a bag of mini-marshmallows. “Want to put your own in?”

The Doctor beamed and bounced over to her. He jammed his mug so full of them they sealed the chocolate inside. He opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and she extended her shields as he and Donna sat, feet dangling out of the door. The cosmos played across their vision, beautiful and dangerous.

Donna leaned against his arm. “This is amazing.”

The Doctor smiled down at her. “As many times as I see it, it is always breathtaking.”

“I’m glad you came back for me.” She poked at the marshmallows in her mug. “You’re a real keeper.”

“It has been the best adventure, hasn’t it?” To him, in spite of initial reservations, Donna was the keeper. He knew it wouldn’t last forever but for now it was fun and he welcomed it.


End file.
